The Album
by Mo0ngazer
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows: Spoilers. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna opens a journal for people to fill in their thoughts and feelings, the way they've stood united and won, who they've lost, who they'll miss, and who they are now. Oneshot.


_**The Album**_

It was small and leather-bound, with tattered pages and a fading title in ink that had been scratched out and re-written many times over. There was 'Journal' crossed out, 'Diary' scribbled on, and finally 'Album' had been underlined. The first page said this:

_We finally decided to call it an Album, because we're putting together the scraps after the Battle, scraps of ourselves and our lives and everything we've lost. _

The pages were full to the margins of writing, scribbles, even a few burn marks, and many small, circular stains.

Teardrops.

_Luna_

As this was my idea, I thought I should start us off.

The idea is to write all your feelings and thoughts about the battle, how Voldemort and his followers lost, and the people we lost as well. And not what you've said to the _Daily Prophet _reporters and the Ministry of Magic as they come around. We want to know what you really think, not what _they_ think you think. You're the one's who experienced it, and the only way for people to get it is to hear it _from_ you.

There are Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Order of the Phoenix members and students' family members, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, friends, teachers, centaurs and house elves, all united by this struggle. I think that needs to be remembered someplace, right?

Okay, here's what I'm feeling.

I feel relieved at winning, and that the Death Eaters and Voldemort are gone, and their reign over, but I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I'm just actually glad the fight is over. And I would like to thank the inventor of the Patronus Charm for a job awfully well done. And I would like to thank Dobby once more for giving his life for us.

Now I suppose I'll have to hand over the journal to the rest of the crowd, because I'd hate it if someone got hurt _after_ the battle over something like this. I suppose we'll also have to disregard the one-sentence rule. Just be sure to keep it short, guys.

Thank you.

_Harry_

Mostly I'd just like to go to bed right now and stop thinking about all the people I've lost. I'm glad about getting my wand back, but can't really feel any relief about anything when I can't see straight. But Luna, this was a brilliant idea.

_Ron_

Yeah, Luna, seriously brilliant. I agree mostly with harry on this, and also Peeves. Let's take a moment and listen to him spread the holiday cheer:

_We did it, we bashed him, wee Potty's the one  
__And Voldy's gone moldy, so let's have some fun! _

That, I think, is all I have to say.

_Hermione_

I want to thank everyone for being braver than any of us ever could have hoped they'd bother just for Harry and all that he stands for. Now, I really have to get some rest, I need to leave for Australia in the morning. Thank you, Luna.

_Ginny_

Luna, this was really a bloody _brilliant _idea. I want to say that I'm going to miss everyone that we lost here, excpt the ones who caused the deaths of the ones I'll miss most: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius and Dumbledore, (And Snape too, I guess), because they died for the same cause: freedom and Harry. Those are the best causes I can think of.

_Neville_

All I really know is who I am now.

_Luna _

Thanks, you guys, but it's really nothing. You don't have to tell me it's a brilliant idea anymore, because what you're thinking and feeling is really more important.

_George_

I feel mostly like someone decided to come out and suck half me and my energy out my ears.  
I'm talking about Fred, and several other censored words I could insert here about the (censored word)s who killed him. Oh, and I meant singular 'ear'. Sorry.

_Dennis_

I feel like falling asleep right here. And I feel about twice as old. I also feel like running around yelling about Colin. But I don't think I really feel the whole impact of it yet. Not that I _want_ to. This half-impact feels bad enough. Half of me expects to see him yawn and stretch get up from where he's lying.  
The smart half of me keeps reminding me he won't.

_Molly_

I'd just like to say that I've been trying to avoid all the reporters around here because I haven't the faintest idea of what to say.

_Lee_

I know this sounds weird, (as in _extraterrestrial weird) _but I think I'm going to miss the excitement.  
But I'll miss Fred more.

_Ernie_

I think I know what I'm really good at, now, not being a perfect role-model student or a perfect role-model son, but a real person, with a real reason to fight.

_Seamus_

I think I know _everyone_ here a lot better now, and that makes it feel like a big family. Which is the best feeling in the universe.

_Dean_

I never wanted to become a killer, but I guess there are some things in life you don't have a choice at.

_Lavender_

I know its really selfish of me, but all I'm thinking isthat_ I really hope I'm not a werewolf_. And I'm not trying to be funny or ironic. _At_ _all_.

_Aberforth_

I think, somehow, I know my brother better now. I guess he did know what he was doing.  
At least some of the time.

_Professor McGonagall_

I'm full of grief, pain and exhaustion, but I know what Professor Dumbledore said is true—there are worse things than death, and love is the most powerful thing in the world. Those who live without love are to be pitied more than the dead.  
I know how close I came to joining that second group, but I'm just glad to still be part of the first one.

_Luna_

I'm going to leave this out on the table now, for anyone who hasn't made it in yet, go ahead and add a page.  
Professor, I'm glad to be part of this group too.  
We all are.


End file.
